


Fine, Sir.

by orphan_account



Series: Fine, sir. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All alphas, Happy Ending, Liam's a beta, M/M, Mafia Boss Derek Hale, Mafia Boss Theo Raeken, One Shot, Stiles is kidnapped-sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by one of the largest mob bosses in California. What happens next?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Pre-relationship Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fine, sir. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fine, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, here's another one shot, hope you guys enjoy! Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

Stiles stared at the man in front of him.

He had a split lip and a bruised cheek, but his gaze was unwavering. The man in front of him, tall, brooding.

_Handsome._

No, don’t think like that, Stiles.

Stiles shook his head a little, rolling his eyes up to stare at the ceiling.

“If you wanted to take me on a date all you had to do was ask. You don’t need to kidnap me to get me to go out with you.” Stiles rolled his eyes back to the man in front of him, the man’s mouth slightly upticking into a smile.

“You’re worth a lot of money, Stiles. Don’t you know that?” The man asked, now moving to crouch down in front of him.

“Uhh, I’m worth, at most, live five dollars.” He said.

The man huffed lightly, rubbing his thumb on his chin.

“Try five million.”

Stiles balked at that, staring at the man in front of him, because, _how_?

“Dude—”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Fine, _sir,_ what do you mean five million?! I haven’t gotten that much!” Stiles knew he was slightly yelling, but this was shocking news to him okay?

“Sir?” The man asked.

“Well, I don’t know your name.” Stiles said.

“Hale.”

“What is this, a James Bond movie?” Stiles muttered to himself.

“More like a Mafia movie.” Hale shrugged, and gave a smile that could be defined as predatory.

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking back up at the ceiling again, trying to keep himself calm. It didn’t seem like Hale wanted to hurt him, he just wanted to… hold Stiles, in a sense. Maybe he really was worth that much money. He doubted it.

“So, can I like, go pee or something?” Stiles asked.

Hale raised his eyebrow, looking at the bucket at the other side of the room. Stiles followed his eyes, and immediately shook his head. He was _not_ peeing in a bucket, was not becoming some sort of _animal._

“No, no. _Hell no._ ” Stiles refused.

Hale just smiled, bringing the bucket over to Stiles and handing it to him. Stiles’ hands weren’t bound, but he knew better than to run. Hale could probably break him if he caught him. Stiles swallowed a little, taking the bucket gently.

“Can you please turn around?” He asked softly. He may be shameless with some things, but having a handsome man staring at you while you piss? Not attractive.

“Sure. But I’ll know if you try to run.” Hale said.

As if Stiles would.

Stiles stood shakily, unzipping his pants and doing his business, cringing at how loud it sounded against the metal bucket. He looked around the room, finding a sink with soap and napkins. Convenient. He went over to the sink, dumping the bucket into it, running the water down the drain with it. He washed his hands after, looking up to see Hale standing right behind him. He jumped, hitting his knuckles against the counter.

He hissed softly, bringing his knuckles close to his chest. Hale took his hand gently, his hands surprisingly soft. Stiles looked up at him, seeing that he was wincing. He looked down to see Hale draining his pain, black veins ascending up his arm.

He pulled his hand out of his grip gently, shaking his head.

“I’m… we’re not here to hurt you Stiles. We’re the ones trying to keep you safe.” Stiles stared at Hale, and then it clicked.

“You… you went and saw my dad last week… you’re Derek Hale. _The_ Derek Hale. Mob boss.” Stiles stated, and Derek nodded a little.

“I am. I talked to your father about what I told you, about how much you’re worth. He said it would be wise for us to make sure that you’re safe, and you wouldn’t get hurt.” Derek said.

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard he didn’t think he’d be able to get them unstuck.

“So instead of coming and talking to me, like a rational human being, you decide to kidnap me and hold me hostage?” He asks. Derek had the audacity to look a little guilty at the accusation.

“Maybe?”

“I could be roaming the house right now. With food and water. And an actual bathroom.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded a little, looking at his feet.

“Dude, please just take me upstairs.” Stiles pleaded.

Derek shook his head. Stiles huffed, sitting back in the chair.

“Tell me why, then.” He demanded. Derek looked at him, his eyes flashing a hint of red.

“You’re safer down here, too many windows upstairs. Argent is looking for _you_. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“While I appreciate that, I can take care of myself.” Stiles stood and walked his happy ass up the stairs.

He could totally take care of himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He could not take care of himself.

He had stepped one foot outside of the stairs, onto the stoop of the inside of the room, and was pushed against the wall, a clawed hand wrapping itself around his throat, the claws digging deep in.

“Laura!” Derek had yelled, pulling her off forcefully, Laura’s eyes burning red. He looked around the room, seeing almost everyone’s eyes were red.

The only one in the room without red eyes was a kid named Liam, he knew Liam. Liam was a freshman in college, and he was tutoring him right now for his English class. He looked at the man whose lap Liam was on, and it was Theo Raeken, resident ‘heartthrob’ of the college, and from the old high school.

“Liam, seriously? You too?” He asked.

He brought his hand up to his throat, rubbing at the claw marks. Laura didn’t dig them deep enough to damage anything, but it still hurt.

“Well, when your boyfriends apart of it…” Liam trailed off, head rolling over to Theo, Theo giving a predatory smile, his eyes flaring bright red.

Liam giggled a little, biting his lip and leaning in and kissing Theo. Theo kissed him back, both of them slowly getting more into it.

Stiles looked away, not wanting to interrupt their moment. He met the eyes of another girl, one a little younger than him, and she was staring at him intently, blushing a little. He looked down at himself, seeing that he wasn’t wearing anything special, and he knew that he probably didn’t look the best.

“Cora. Stop staring.” Derek barked at her, and she blushed more, looking down at the ground.

Stiles looked around the room, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He didn’t like everyone staring at him. He heard movement from his right, and he looked over, seeing that Liam and Theo had taken things to the next level, both of them just shamelessly making out in the kitchen chair.

“Is that normal?” He asked.

“You have problems with guys liking guys?” Laura asked, her tone harsh.

“Well, seeing as to how I’m gay, no.” He answered back, same harsh tone.

He heard a small gasp from next to him, saw that it was Derek who had gasped.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Laura said, and Stiles didn’t know what dots were just connected for her, but he wanted to know.

“What?” He asked.

“We should go talk. Privately.” Derek said.

Stiles just went along with it, passing by Theo and Liam, Theo having a protective arm wrapped around Liam’s waist, his other hand settled on the back of his head. It was clear to him. Theo was a dom, Liam was a sub.

Huh.

He continued walking with Derek up the steps, his hand grabbing Derek’s forearm when he almost slipped. Derek led them to a room, an all red room.

“This is a sex torture chamber, I knew it.” He said looking around. Derek laughed softly, shutting the door.

“No, it’s just a room with red in it, Stiles.” Derek said.

Stiles sent him a cheeky grin, saying ‘ _I know that’s a lie’_.

“I, um… It’s clear you don’t remember me… from the campus.” Stiles tilted his head in confusion.

“I used to go to the same college you go to, Stiles… we had math together.” Stiles thought back, then he remembered.

He had seen Derek a few times in that class, but he had never really paid attention, mostly too caught up with his classes or with friends. His jaw dropped a little, and Derek chuckled softly, stepping closer.

“It’s alright. I just… also couldn’t forget you either… always kinda thought you were cute, but never made a move… given the situation.” Derek said, and Stiles’ jaw dropped even further.

“You’re telling me I could have bagged you, but I completely missed the chance cause I was unobservant?” He said. Derek laughed softly, shaking his head.

“You didn’t miss the chance, Stiles.”

Stiles mentally fist pumped the air, his legs struggling to move forward quickly.

He stopped in front of Derek, rocking back on his heels. He let out a breath, looking up at him. This would be the second time he’d kiss a guy, and hopefully this one lasted. Derek stared him, raising an eyebrow slowly.

Stiles decided to say fuck it, and went for it.

He grabbed Derek by his shoulders, pressing their lips together. It was just a simple press.

They pulled away, staring at one another.

“So, about this whole five million dollar thing—”

Derek just laughed.

Stiles thinks he could listen to that forever.

He would be allowed to.


End file.
